Kai's day with his girlfriend Yuki
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Life can hard and sometimes it makes you think, Yuki thinks that her boyfreind Kai doesn't love her no more, well you have to read and found out XD KaixOC and abit of ReixOC


**Hello again to all my readers that love or like my stories so far =]**

**I thought it would nice to write another Beyblade story about Kai and his cute girlfriend Yuki :]**

**I hope you guy's love this new Beyblade story about them X3**

**Parings: KaixYuki(oc)**

**Note: It kinda of took me a while to found Kenny's real name because he's real name is Kyouju lol x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's day with his girlfriend Yuki<strong>

**It was raining as Kai was walking with Yuki to Takao's place as he'd was holding her hand, it's been three months as Kai was going out with Yuki but somehow Yuki didn't really think that Kai really loved her. She'd talk to her twin sister Amaya about and Amaya told just give it time because Amaya was going out with Rei Kai's friend but they show how they love each each than her and Kai. As they reach Takao's place Yuki enter first as she'd let go of Kai's hand and went over to where Takao and gang where waiting for her and Kai.**

**Takao: "Yo Kai, Yuki how's it going?" *smiles at them both***

**Yuki: "Hi Takao-chan" *waves and smiles***

**Kai: "Takao"**

**Max: "Kai, Yuki-chan here's a towel for you guys, you got pretty wet from the rain" *hands them the towel***

**Yuki&Kai: "Thanks Maxie" *they take the towel***

**Max: "It was no ****problem" *does his cute cat smile* =^w^=**

**Rei and Amaya enter as they were giggling to one another as Rei had his right arm wrapped around Amaya's waist as Amaya giggled and blush as Rei was too.**

**Amaya: "Yuki-chan! Kai-san! Whoa you to are all wet" *still giggling***

**Yuki: "Hi sis, yea I know it was raining and still is" *rolls her eyes and was drying herself off with the towel***

**Rei: Hey Kai! How's training going for you?" *smiles but still had his right arm wrapped around his girlfreind waist***

**Kai: "It's going good Rei" *drying himself dry too***

**After about two minutes both Yuki and Kai were dry as they went to go train as Yuki went to go train with Amaya and Kai went to go train with Rei but that was odd because Takao and Max and Kyouju know that Yuki always train with Kai.**

**Yuki and Amaya**

**Amaya: "Okay Yuki-chan what's wrong?" *looks at her***

**Yuki: "Nothing is wrong sis" *was abit confuse***

**Amaya: "Yuki-chan you can't hide anything from me we are twins***

**Yuki: *Looks away abit as she'd was trying to beyblade with her sister***

**Amaya: "Yuki-chan?" *still looks at her***

**Yuki: *Still keeps quiet** **but her beyblade was slowing down***

**Amaya: "Yuki-chan! Please tell me what's wrong?"**

**Yuki: "I-I think Kai-kun is tire of me Amaya-chan!" *as tears slowly fall as her bit beast Kitsune sense it and stop spinning***

**Amaya: "WHAT!" *shock and surprise***

**Yuki:*Cries***

**Amaya:*Goes to her sister***

**Now to Rei and Kai**

**Rei: "So Kai how's your relationship with Yuki-chan going?"**

**Kai: "Okay I guess" *looks away just abit***

**Rei: "I see well Amaya-chan told that you haven't hang with her sister Yuki-chan for a while" *points it out***

**Kai: "I was busy training" *looks at his beyblade***

**Dranzer: *Senses his master anger or something like that***

**Rei: "Amaya-chan told me once that she's saw Yuki-chan crying" *Looks at Kai***

**Driger: *He tries to help his master out***

**Kai: "Crying? What for?" *Looks up at Rei***

**Rei: "I don't know Amaya-chan didn't tell me"**

**Kai looks at Rei and then back at his beyblade but then he stop training and grab his beyblade went to his girlfriend Yuki as for Rei he did the same thing as he's followed after Kai.**

**Kai and Rei go to Yuki and Amaya now**

**Amaya was trying so hard to stop her twin sister Yuki from crying but it was no use Yuki keep on crying as Yuki buried her face in her hands as she'd cry but then both Kai and Rei showed up and Kai saw his cute pretty girlfriend crying.**

**Kai: "YUKI!" *goes to her***

**Yuki: *Crying but does not hear him* T_T**

**Amaya: "Kai! You baka! You fix this now!" *Angry and pissed***

**Rei: "Amaya-chan my love he well" *calms his girlfriend down abit***

**Kai: "YUKI!" *goes and holds her***

**Yuki: "K-Kai-kun" *looks up at him with tears***

**Kai: "Yuki I-I'm sorry please forgive me! I didn't mean to make you cry! I love you!" *says it softly to her so only she can hAmayaear as he'd holds her more***

**Yuki: *Holds him back in return as she'd buries her face all cutely on the side of neck***

**Amaya: "Ah that is better my sis is all better" *smiles***

**Rei: "Yea you said it but Kai needs to pay more attention to Yuki-chan" *as he went grab Amaya and held her all cutely***

**Amaya: "Hehe yea I know" *smiles and looks at him***

**After they all went back to traning at this time Yuki went with Kai and Rei went with Amaya was all went back to traning as all were happy again as Kai was holding Yuki's hand and both Rei and Amaya smile and giggled at that.**

**The end =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you think?<strong>

**Was it so cute and funny?**

**Well plz comment and review and plz no mean ones X3**

**Until next time XD**


End file.
